Raining Fluff
by neko no warai
Summary: It's raining fluff, and Taichi is awestruck by nature's fluffy miracle. Yamato is just dragged along for the ride. /Pure fluff. Literally. Also, Yamachi-friendship./


**Summary**: It's raining fluff, and Taichi is awestruck by nature's fluffy miracle. (Yamato is just dragged along for the ride.) /Pure fluff-literally. Yamachi-friendship./

**Warnings**: None! Except tooth-decaying fluffyness. And if you want, you can pick out the hints of future Yamachi.

**Words**: 850-ish.

**Notes**: It's cold here. There's a foot of snow on the ground, even after another foot of snow has already melted. And it's been forever since I've put anything up for Digimon. So I figured I'd put this fluffy little one-shot of pure warmth up for anyone else. It's my equivalent to sitting by a fire!

Raining Fluff

Very few things could wake Taichi Yagami before he was good and ready.

The first was a whining cat. Tai figured it was because he was so used to listening to Agumon's whining that it reminded him of the far away dinosaur digimon.

The second was the school bell that signalled he was free from the torture-chamber that is class.

And the third—and final—thing that could wake him up was the noon summer sun beating through his window and roasting him alive.

Tai groaned as he peeled back his sheet, blindly reaching over to turn off the fan. "Useless thing," he grumbled. The instant his feet touched the warm wood of his floor and he glanced up, the offending sun _blinded_ him! He let out a yelp and hastily looked away, blinking rapidly.

"Tai? You up?"

The boy in question squinted at the door. He could make out the outline of his best friend who was leaning casually against the door. Tai's clearing vision revealed already perfectly-styled silky blond hair and a mocking smirk.

Tai crossed his arms with a huff. "I was up all morning. You just didn't notice."

"Oh?" Yamato raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise. "Is that why you missed breakfast _and _lunch when we called for you?"

Brown eyes widened, horrified. "I missed _both_ of them?"

Before the blond could blink, Tai was racing out the room and down the stairs, briefly stopping to say good morning to his sister before he barrelled into the kitchen.

"Mom! _Please_ tell me you left some food for me?"

"If you're interested in organic rhubarb and cabbage salad—"

"Eww, Mom!"

"You know, if you woke up earlier like Yamato-dear, then you wouldn't have this problem," his mother said, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Tai rolled his eyes and dragged himself back out of the kitchen. "'If you were only more like Yama-chan'" he mocked as he turned the corner, heading for the front door. He had to figure out what the weather was like so he could decide whether to wear shorts or... well, he doubted anything could _stop_ him from wearing shorts, but he liked to know what he was getting himself into.

The sun cascaded through the door window, making Tai wrinkle his nose slightly. "It's going to be _hot_ again," he whined to himself. He closed his eyes against the coming onslaught of brightness and opened the door. The muggy air swallowed him whole.

"Sheesh, it's like a sauna!" He let his eyes open slowly.

Then he blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked a little more.

"It's... snowing?" Brown eyes followed the trail of what could have been a fluffy snow flake if the temperature wasn't sweltering. He reached out his hand tentatively and tried to capture the unidentified falling object, but the wind whisked it out of his grip and up to the sky. Instantly he was racing back into his house.

"Yama!"

The blond peeked his head out of the bathroom just in time to be slammed into by a bundle of excitement.

"Yama!" Tai chirped from his spot atop his friend. His eyes were sparkling with pure awe. "It's raining fluff!"

Yamato would've scorned the brunet for bowling him over while half-delusional, but Tai had already yanked him off the floor and all the way out the front door.

"Look!"

Yamato gave up struggling and did as he was told. He stared at the air for a moment in silence.

Tai could contain himself no longer. "I told you! Look at all the fluff! It's like heaven falling on our heads!" Yamato gave the other a long look.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"What is there to joke about? You can't deny it's fluff!"

Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Seriously? It happens _every_ year."

Tai looked absolutely awestruck.

Yamato smacked himself in the head. "It's just from the Poplar trees! You can't possibly have not seen it for 16 years!"

"I think I would remember if it rained fluff, Yama." Tai's scolding look suddenly turned pensive when a thought occurred to him. "Unless it only happens at noon. I haven't been up this early in a long time."

"Hopeless. You're absolutely hopeless, Taichi."

A grin lit the wild-haired boy's face and he settled down onto the porch. "You have to admit that it's beautiful though."

Yamato snorted. "Do you know how many people have allergies to this stuff?"

"That would suck... how could you enjoy the fluff if you're sneezing all the time?"

"It's not like these are cherry blossoms!"

"So? Who says you can't just enjoy the beauty of nature sometimes?" Tai shot back, daring Yamato to ruin his fluffy moment any further.

Dare he did not, choosing instead to simply let sleeping lions lie. In the silence, the blond found himself staring out at the falling poplar seeds as they floated to the ground. He couldn't keep the smile off his face when they decided to land in Tai's bush of a hair. He also couldn't help but agree that _maybe_ it was a little pretty.

But only because of the radiant smile on a tanned face.

* * *

><p>AN: If you have absolutely no idea what this story is talking about, look up "Poplar fluff" on Google. I remember the first time I ever noticed it (I was already 17!) and it was absolutely beautiful. Like snow in July! How it's brought a little warmth and fluff to your day, as small as this is!

~Neko


End file.
